Vertical window blinds have been utilized in millions of homes for decades and are usually manufactured from plastic, fabric, metal, or wood. Although blinds were created to cover windows and openings, blinds also provide a decorative appearance to the window. However, once a set of vertical window blinds have been installed, their appearance is not changeable unless the blinds are replaced, or by covering each vane. Some vertical window blinds have inserts that provide a different appearance on each side of the vane. However, beyond the two sides, there is limited variation. Some patents have been issued on products that cover the vanes. Exemplary examples of these patents are described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,220 discloses a replaceable decorative louver covering system. The louver covers are pre-printed where each cover has a pre-printed pattern that is visible where the collective group of covers is installed over all the louvers. While these covers provide the basic function of covering a vertical blind, they do not provide the ability to quickly change the appearance of the vertical blind without replacing the cover or the blinds themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,760 discloses a blind covering apparatus and method for changing decor on vertical window blinds. This patent provides a covering of vertical window blinds and further provides for decoding information to ensure that the installer places each blind cover in the correct order on the blinds. While this patent provides a covering for window blinds, the covering does not provide the ability to quickly change the appearance of the vertical blind without replacing the cover or the blinds themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,806 discloses a covering for blinds, where the covering is formed as a sleeve that is drawn over the louver or as a flat sheet that is folded over the blind. These covers do not provide the ability to quickly change the appearance of the vertical blind without replacing the cover or the blinds themselves.
Accordingly, what is needed is a removable multi-decorative cover for vertical window blinds to provide versatile window blind covering that can transform and change the appearance of the vertical blinds multiple times without replacing the cover or the blinds themselves. Particularly, what is needed is a removable multi-decorative cover for vertical window blinds that provides a feasible solution for quickly changing the designs, colors, or appearance of vertical window blinds without replacing the blinds or changing the cover.